


Wow

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Kara is speechless and an adorable ball of fluff and I love her, Lena looks hot in multiple different dresses, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Kara shows up at Lena's office for no other reason than that she wants to see her. She just can't let Lena know that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to people asking for the Kara/Lena scene mentioned in another of my Supergirl fics. I just can't help myself with these characters! (You don't have to read the other one to understand this.)

It isn’t until Kara is in the elevator, on the way up to Lena’s office that she realises that this probably isn’t the best idea. She has no real reason for being here, except that she wants to see Lena, but she can’t exactly tell the other woman that. She’d grabbed her notebook before she’d left, was planning to pretend she was here on business but that excuse would never work, not when the stories she’s currently working on aren’t Lena related at all.

But it’s too late, she can’t turn back now, she’s at Lena’s door and has no way to go but forward.

All of Kara’s worries are forgotten when she walks into Lena’s office and sees the smile on Lena’s face at seeing her.

And then her worries are back as she stops near Lena’s desk, she really didn’t have a good reason for visiting her.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” There’s only confusion in her voice, nothing to indicate that her presence is unwelcome so Kara breathes a sigh of relief. She opens her mouth to speak but doesn’t actually know what she’s going to say so no words come out.

“Actually, you’re the perfect person to help me with something, if you’ve got time that is.” Kara sees that Lena has seen her notebook in her hand, which she’s only holding as an excuse to get into the office in the first place, a reason to cover up the truth of what she’s really doing here.

“Sure, what do you need help with?” Kara smiles, a distraction may be just the thing she needs so Lena doesn’t discover the truth.

“I have plans to go out for dinner tomorrow night but I’m not sure what to wear out of these three dresses. You can help me choose?” As Lena speaks, she gestures over to the side of the room and Kara notices three beautiful dresses hanging from the wall.

Kara’s eyes linger on the dresses and then back to Lena, wondering who would be so special that she’s putting this much thought into her outfit. She tries to contain her jealousy and pushes the thought away, can’t let Lena see the truth as she smiles and nods her head at the request.

Kara watches as Lena discards the blazer she’s wearing and starts unbuttoning the shirt and Kara’s eyes widen and she quickly turns on the spot, realising that Lena is going to get changed right there. She can hear Lena laughing behind her.

“So, what actually brings you here?”

“Ahh work,” Kara blurts, that had been her plan after all, to say she was here for another interview with her.

“Work?” Kara can hear the smile in her voice.

She tries to think of more to say on the topic, to elaborate on her excuse for a visit but Kara is finding it very difficult when she knows that not far behind her is a semi naked Lena Luthor.

Luckily she’s saved from having to say more as Lena has changed into the first dress, “ok, here’s the first one.”

Kara already knows Lena is beautiful, it was one of the first things she noticed when they met, but now that is the only word that comes to mind when she turns and she’s Lena.

“Wow.”

Kara blushes when she realises she’s said that out loud.

“You like it?”

Kara quickly finds her voice, doesn’t want Lena to know how affected she is by the sight of her in this particular dress, it’s strapless and black and just wow, “yeah, it looks good, you look great.”

Lena smiles and turns to grab the second dress so Kara discards her notebook that she’d been clutching on Lena’s desk and turns too to give her privacy again. She mentally berates herself, “you look great,” really? Those words certainly don’t do her justice. Kara doesn’t exactly want Lena to know about her giant crush on her but she wants Lena to at least think she could be interested if by some miracle she likes her back. If not, she could just play her comments off as her being a nice friend.

“Why didn’t you get your assistant to help with this?” Kara asks, deciding she’ll need to step up and speak to stop the questioning as to why she’s here.

“Usually I would but I trust your opinion on the matter much more than hers, that dress you wore to the fundraising gala looked stunning on you.”

Kara stuttered out her thanks, her cheeks red, had Lena really just said she’d looked stunning? She must have heard wrong.

They say no more until Lena tells her she can turn back around and Kara’s glad because she’s not sure she’d be able to form a sentence yet, her mind still stuck on the word “stunning.”

If it’s even possible, she likes this second dress more. The dark red matches her lipstick, Kara has never wanted to kiss someone as much as she does right now.

“What do you think?”

Stunning.

Kara grins, trying to calm her nerves, “the colour looks good on you.”

“So this one is better than the first then?”

“Definitely,” Kara replies, “the strapless look was good but this colour is even better.”

Lena smiles as she turns to try on the third dress, “that’s good to know.”

No such luck on Kara not having to explain herself as while Lena changes into the third dress she asks, “so, you said work brought you here? Do you have some specific questions you want to ask me?”

Kara panics, voice slightly higher as she speaks, “did I say work was the reason I came?”

“It wasn’t?” Lena asks, picking up on Kara’s tone, knowing something isn’t quite right. “We’re friends, Kara, you can just drop by for a visit any time you like, and you can turn around now, I’m dressed.”

Kara turns back around, mouth open to respond to Lena’s comment about them being friends but all thoughts are gone from her mind as she sees the woman in front of her. And now Kara is truly left speechless, mouth open as all she can do is stare at the woman in front of her.

“What do you think?”

She tries to speak, to form some type of coherent sentence, but her brain won’t let her as she takes in the emerald green of the dress, the way it clings to her body and flows to the floor.

Lena grins, “I guess your speechlessness means I should choose this one?”

Kara just nods in response, can’t even get herself together to pretend that she isn’t so affected by Lena, knows she’s probably giving away her feelings but can’t do anything to help it.

Kara spins back around, the image of Lena burnt into her mind as she hears Lena changing again behind her. She wills herself to say something, anything, to break the silence between them.

“Uhh Kara?”

Kara hears the hesitance in Lena’s voice, something she’s never heard from her before and turns back to look at her.

“The zip’s stuck, can you help?”

Lena’s words snap her out of her daze and Kara moves over to where Lena is standing, back to her but looking over her shoulder. Kara is proud to say that her hands only shake slightly as she reaches up to unzip the back of her dress. She has to avert her eyes though as she fixes the zipper and undoes the back of the dress, that’s too much exposed skin for Kara to see with how she’s currently feeling about Lena and this dress.

Lena turns back around to face Kara and smiles, way closer than Kara is expecting, “thanks.”

Kara doesn’t know where to look now, not wanting to stare at her in the dress so she settles for looking into Lena’s eyes, the colour even more distinctive when paired with the green of the dress. She realises her mistake now though, as she finds she can’t look away, finds she doesn’t want to, content to just look at Lena as she gazes back at her.

Until Lena smiles that is, and Kara’s eyes drop of their own accord at the movement and now she’s stuck staring at her lips, lips that are red and look soft and if Kara thought she wanted to kiss her before, it’s nothing compared to how she feels now.

Kara shakes off the feelings, knows she can’t do that, and finally convinces herself to look back up to Lena’s eyes, only to find they’re no longer staring back at her. No, Lena Luthor is now staring at her lips. And she knows the look that’s currently in her eyes, has the same feelings swirling inside her and that’s all it takes for Kara’s self control to snap and to close the distance between them.

Lena doesn’t seem surprised as she responds immediately soft lips pressing against her own as Lena moves her hand to rest against Kara’s cheek, Kara humming at the contact. Kara’s own hands move to Lena’s back, trailing along bare skin, the dress still hanging from Lena’s shoulders.

Lips move and hands tease and one of them moans, or was it both of them? Kara shifts, moves them both so Lena is pressed up against her desk and it’s definitely Lena that moans this time.

Who knows how long they’re pressed together, hands exploring new territory and lips moving against each other.

“Wow,” Lena breathes when they finally break apart long enough to speak, echoing Kara’s word from earlier.

Kara laughs, just as breathless as Lena, “yeah.”

They stand like that for a minute, foreheads pressed together, neither willing to move yet before Lena speaks, “will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?”

Kara frowns, confused, moving further apart from Lena so she can look into her eyes. She misses the contact immediately. “Don’t you already have plans tomorrow night?”

“If you say yes I will.”

“But, the dinner you had? The dresses?” Kara looked confusedly between the dresses and Lena, what was going on?

“That was me hoping you’d say yes when I finally asked you out. I was going to come see you tomorrow at CatCo but you showed up here so I improvised.”

Kara laughs, “did I just help you pick out what you’ll wear on a date with me? A date you hadn’t even asked me on yet?”

“Is that a yes?”

Kara could see the hope mixed with the nervousness in Lena’s eyes and kisses her again, not being able to help herself, “yes.”

Lena smiles as she steps away, turning back around so she can change out of the dress, she can’t get it ruined if she plans on wearing it for their date tomorrow. Kara can’t keep the smile off her face as she spins back around too to give Lena privacy again.

“You never did tell me why you’re actually here,” Lena asks as she buttons up the blouse she was originally wearing.

Kara blushes, realising she can tell the truth now, “I just wanted to see you.”

“Is that so?” Lena asks as she turns back around, doing the last of her buttons up as she returns to her place next to Kara.

Kara senses her presence right behind her and turns back around, biting her lip and adjusting her glasses, trying to control her nerves as she nods.

“I’m glad,” Lena says, moving in to kiss her again.

She pulls away too soon for either of their liking but they both know they need to stop now, go slow, “I’ll pick you up at 7 tomorrow then?”

“Sounds good,” Kara says, giving Lena one final peck on the lips. Kara grabs her discarded notebook, her once flimsy excuse for visiting Lena now the best thing she could’ve done with her evening.

She gives Lena a smile as she moves to leave the room, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Remember, you’re welcome to drop by any time you like,” Lena calls as Kara is nearly at the door, causing Kara to blush again before she gives Lena a final smile and wave and is out the door.

Kara can’t keep the smile of her face as she rides the elevator down and she knows what she’s going to do now. She’s going to buy something sweet and go straight to Alex’s, because she has to tell her about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> Or if you have any prompts, feel free to send them my way too.  
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
